The present invention relates to traffic signaling devices. More particularly, it relates to a portable standard and traffic signaling device which may be erected to position temporary traffic signals alongside and over a roadway.
Traffic control signals are extensively relied upon to assist in moving traffic quickly, efficiently, and safely. There is often a need for temporary traffic control signals at construction sites, in situations where there is higher than normal traffic, or at locations where the normal traffic control has been knocked out by power outages or by accidents. Obviously, high visibility of traffic control signals is always important, especially in high traffic areas. Ideally, the traffic control signal whether temporary or permanent, should be elevated above and over the flow of traffic for maximum visibility.
Typically, the areas where temporary traffic signal devices are needed are areas of high traffic congestion. Delay in the set up of the temporary devices compounds the congestion problems. Emergencies where there are power outages or accidents often require immediate, temporary, traffic control. In such situations it is advantageous, if not critical, to provide portable, temporary, traffic signaling equipment. Additionally, it would be highly beneficial to be able to quickly maneuver the temporary traffic signaling apparatus into place and to provide quick set up.
Due to the environment in which portable traffic signal apparatus are used, that is in emergency situations and in areas of high traffic, it is important to have a mechanically reliable device. For maximum reliability it is generally beneficial to have simplicity in design, a minimal number of moving or operational parts, and to have the operational parts easily accessible for service and repair.